


Fun Without Jack

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to find out just exactly what Buffy and Ianto got up to during his conference with the Altratans. (Sequel to "Just Like the Movies")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Without Jack

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fun Without Jack  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Jack goes to find out just exactly what Buffy and Ianto got up to during his conference with the Altratans._  
>  **Author's Note:** Sequel to "[Just Like the Movies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934009)"

"Having fun without me?"

"Jack!" The cry was scandalized, squeaking, and the only thing Jack could do, as Buffy turned bright red and grabbed the sheet around her reflexively, as Ianto stiffened and then relaxed as soon as he looked up, was laugh. Which made Buffy glare even more.

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?" he grinned, leaning against the doorframe. He followed the comment up with a wink, and she scowled in response, drawing the sheet even tighter as she pulled away from Ianto, who was arching an eyebrow at Jack. Cheeky. Another chuckle escaped him as he came into the room fully, letting the door shut behind him, and Buffy made her retort.

"Have you ever heard of _knocking_?" The lift of her chin was imperious, the pucker of her lips a pout, and he smirked.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he teased, earning him a look from Ianto.

"Begging your pardon," the younger man answered, sitting up behind her, and his expression was a mixture of amusement and light remonstration, "but that's never the right thing to say to a woman."

"Darn tootin' it's not," Buffy growled, and scooted back closer to Ianto as Jack neared the edge of the bed. He arched an eyebrow at them both.

"Did you know that it's also never the right thing to abandon your boss in the middle of a conference with visiting alien dignitaries?" he questioned good-naturedly, tilting his head to one side. Ianto gave his version of a smirk. Buffy had the grace to look suddenly guilty.

"We didn't leave you without support, sir. Gwen was there," the Welshman replied easily.

"Gwen got called away by Rhys," Jack countered, his other eyebrow joining the first. Ianto's smirk grew.

"You're quite accomplished with the Altratans; unless you have problems dealing with them?"

"Of course not, but that's not the point, now, is it?" His other eyebrow joined the first, inordinately amused. "Now scoot and let me in."

For a moment, neither responded. Then-

"Knock next time?" Buffy pouted, and he chuckled.

"I promise."

"Fine. Get in. But only after you take off the coat. That thing's scratchy."

"My pleasure."


End file.
